


Living Is For The Weak

by KatrinaEagle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, But It Won't Leave Me Alone, Grim Reapers, Happy Ending, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, The Grim Reaper!AU No One Asked For, WIP, kind of???, pretty much everyone shows up in this - Freeform, so here we go, sort of modern, technically someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaEagle/pseuds/KatrinaEagle
Summary: The God of Death has no time to be reaping souls himself. That's what his Grim Reapers are for, except they can't seem to do their jobs when it comes to one Prompto Argentum. So Noctis ends up having to clean up this mess that's way below his pay grade.Unfortunately for Noctis, Prompto is way more than he bargained for, especially when he comes crashing down into the Below, still very much alive.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 105
Kudos: 151





	1. It Starts With Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warning on suicide because it's extremely, extremely brief and implied.

Being the literal God of Death meant that Noctis didn't have paperwork to do- because if he did, he would push them over to his Advisor, Ignis, whose entire job was to do Noctis' paperwork. It would be an understatement to say that he was surprised when Ignis dropped a rumpled Soul Acquisition form on his breakfast table.

"What," Noctis asked slowly, "is this?"

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him, but Noctis knew him well enough to tell there was a hint of humour in Ignis' expression.

"A Soul Acquisition form." he said blithely.

"I can read.  _ Why  _ is it being brought to me?"

"The other Grim Reapers all seem to have reported some... ah, difficulty... in acquiring this particular soul, Your Majesty."

"So bring it up the chain of command."

"It has." Ignis paused. "You're the last on the chain of command."

Noctis put down his butter knife and leafed through the Soul Acquisition form. Ignis was right, the soul was first assigned to an Apprentice as usual, and then it just kept being reassigned.  _ Unable to carry out task _ , read a hasty note.  _ Soul could not be acquired _ , read another. All unhelpful as to  _ why _ .

He hasn't gone to the Above in... decades, probably. The very last time he ventured into the Above for something as mundane as Soul Acquisition was when the humans started dying in tens of thousands and his department had to work around-the-clock and then  _ still  _ couldn't keep up with all the souls to be reaped.

Nevertheless, it might be nice to have a change of pace.

* * *

Noctis stepped out of the shadows and into the windy cold chill of a spring night. He was on a rooftop somewhat away from the city, the twinkling urban lights distant and lonely. He could feel the soul immediately, fragile but strong. It was disconcerting.

"Oh hi!" chirped a happy voice.

Noctis was surprised. Humans don't usually notice Grim Reapers at all, and the ones that do are so close to death they've pretty much detached themselves from the physical plane.

The human was waving at him excitedly, beckoning him closer. This was extremely suspicious human behaviour, but Noctis moved forward anyway. After all, what’s the worst a human could possibly do to the God of Death?

"Oh you're a new one!"

Noctis blinked. "I'm a what now?"

"A new one. Oh sorry, I meant I was expecting Cor to show up since he's the one who's been coming to see me. Anyway, I'm Prompto!" The human stuck a hand into Noctis' face.

"Are you saying that Cor- among others- have been  _ visiting  _ you... casually?" Noctis asked, keeping his tone light, even though he's already thinking of calling a disciplinary meeting to get to the bottom of this. And from Cor, of all people!

The human, Prompto, grinned. At least he had the decency to look sheepish and take his hand back. "Yeah, it's pretty nice. They don't stay very often though. And after a while they never come and visit anymore. But then they always send someone else to come, so I guess they're just busy."

"Look, do you even know what we are?"

"Yeah, I got quite a shock the first time one of you showed up in the whole black cape outfit." Prompto laughed.  _ Laughed!  _ "It was a little girl named Iris! She said I was her first actual mission, she was so excited about it too. She explained the whole Grim Reaper situation to me."

Noctis made another mental note- Iris probably meant Gladiolus' sister, since she recently made the promotion from Novice to Apprentice. Gladio wouldn't shut up about how proud he is of her. Still, telling humans about "the whole Grim Reaper situation" was  _ not  _ protocol.

"Hey so I know this is a little weird for you, but like... Do you wanna go play at the arcade or something?" Prompto asked shyly.

Noctis sighed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by the human. Plus, if it helps him get to the bottom of this… "Sure."

"Okay! Oh and uh," Prompto stopped shyly as he reached the rooftop door, getting ready to head down, "Can you do the thing so other people can see you? Nyx didn't, so the whole time it looked like I was talking to myself and I've literally never been able to go back to that pizzeria again."

Noctis could only stare as the flash of blond hair disappeared past the door.

* * *

Noctis shook out his black cape and spelled himself to be visible. It was absolutely ridiculous, really, that he was even going along with the human's plans. He was just here to pick up the soul. Yet this particular human has been resistant to all attempts at soul acquisition, so perhaps this case should be observed for just a bit more. Besides, it has been so long since he's been up at the Above.

Prompto was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, flashing Noctis a giant grin when he appeared. "Okay so do you want to eat first or arcade first? Actually, let's hit up the arcade, we can work up an appetite that way."

Prompto turned on his heel and walked towards the city, fully expecting Noctis to follow along. Noctis wasn't entirely sure if he was mildly insulted or strangely amused, so he settled for the latter. Prompto chattered happily away about the latest game at the arcade and how he's so excited to try to beat his own high score again.

Noctis listened to Prompto idly, while he was mostly focused on taking in the sights and sounds of the world Above. The night was at its darkest, yet the whole place pulsed with life. Neon lights flickered, bathing everyone in unnatural colors. Cheers and raucous laughter punctured the buzzing silence of the night. Once in a while they would pass by small food stalls selling questionable-looking meats that smelled delicious. Noctis soaked it all in. It was truly a far cry from when he was last here, surrounded by a plague of death.

"We're here!" Prompto said cheerfully, ushering Noctis into the arcade flashing its games aggressively, the deafening discordant sounds making it hard to think, let alone hear anything. Prompto shoved a few plastic arcade tokens into Noctis' hands in a clear attempt to make Noctis pick a game-  _ any _ game.

He probably didn't expect Noctis to pick a fishing game, complete with plastic reel and tinny music. 

"Are you for real?" Prompto asked, as Noctis complained a third time about how the game was  _ wrong _ and completely different from the actual fishing experience.

It turns out that Noctis enjoyed first person shooters significantly more than arcade fishing games, even if he claimed that the fake gun was an irresponsible representation of real guns. He still ended up climbing up the scoreboard with Prompto, though apparently the blonde was the undefeated champion in solo games.

Still cheery from their high score, the pair stepped out of the arcade and into the cold quiet street, their ears buzzing from the sudden absence of sounds.

"How about that dinner now?" Prompto laughed breathlessly, already strolling away. Noctis followed, a surprising warmth settling within him. It  _ has _ been too long.

Prompto brought him to a diner called Kenny Crow's, claiming that it's one of the best places for a true Insomnia experience. They flopped into a booth at the far end of the restaurant with their greasy burger and fries, while Prompto recounted the whole arcade experience in joy.

"Hey, so I still don't know your name." Prompto said in between mouthfuls of fries.

"...I'm Noctis." 

"Cool, nice to meet you for real this time, Noctis! If you don't mind me asking, how do you like being... you know... a grim reaper?"

Noctis chewed on his burger slowly. It was an odd question, but Prompto was an oddity all on his own, so Noctis just accepted it. "How do I like  _ being _ a grim reaper? Well... it just... is."

Prompto leaned over the table, whispering conspiratorially, "How many souls have you like... reaped?"

Noctis blinked. "Oh, you mean soul acquisition? To be honest, I don't do that anymore. There are other reapers to do that. You're actually a special case, which is why I'm here."

Prompto's eyes widened. "You don't? What do you do then?" he asked excitedly, sidestepping the fact that Noctis just told him that he's a  _ case _ . A  _ special  _ case.

"A little bit of this and that... A lot of traffic control, actually. It's mainly logistics. Trying to not let the souls get eaten up by the Scourge. Keeping The Wall up." Noctis shrugged, not expecting Prompto to keep up.

Instead, the blonde nodded sagely. "So you don't come up here often?"

"No, not really. This is the first time in... about a century, really."

Prompto whistled lowly. "I can't ever imagine being alive that long."

Noctis glanced at Prompto, but the other boy was already picking up his tray and walking away.

* * *

They made their way back to the rooftop of Prompto's apartment, sharing a companionable silence. The night had ended its sleep, the world on the brink of rousing. Pre-dawn creeped around the horizon.

It was time for Noctis to go. He, too, had failed to reap Prompto's soul, but he wasn't particularly worried about it. He had a few things he needed to do back in the Below.

Prompto sat on the edge of the rooftop, swinging his legs recklessly, peering at the pavement below him. "Hey, Noctis?" he asked in a voice tinged with emotion.

Noctis hummed non-committedly, turning his gaze to the visibly nervous boy.

"I really had fun tonight. Will you come back to see me? Please?"

Noctis hesitated. He took another look at Prompto, who looked so small hunched over in the light of the dawn, and stepped back into the shadows where he belonged.


	2. When There Was Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds out why Prompto has a penchant for Grim Reapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! Sooooo this is probably the angstiest chapter. Things DO get better, I promise.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: IMPLIED SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

The God of Death phased through the Void and back into his rooms in the Below in a sparkle of blue light. It was too early to call for a meeting, but it was never too early to bother Ignis about it. So he strolled down the cold obsidian corridors until he reached his Advisor's door and knocked.

As expected, Ignis popped the door open almost immediately, clear-eyed despite being dressed in his black silk pajamas. Perhaps Noctis caught him just before he was headed to bed.

"Your Majesty?" Ignis questioned, voice scratchy with sleep. So Ignis  _ was _ awoken halfway. Noctis felt kind of bad.

"Sorry Ignis, I know it's late," Noctis ran a hand through his hair. "It's about that Soul from today. I'd like to talk to all the Reapers assigned to him, please."

Ignis nodded curtly. Work came first, plus it was rare to see Noctis take the initiative with such things. "I shall organize your meetings to begin after your usual breakfast then."

Noctis gave Ignis a brief smile. "You're free to join me at breakfast... my time. Sorry for making you work extra, Iggy."

Ignis ruffled Noctis' hair fondly. Anyone else would've taken a sword through the chest, but Ignis was Ignis. 

"Not to worry, Noct. Bacon quiche?"

"Sounds delicious. See you tomorrow, Iggy."

* * *

Ignis did in fact join Noctis for breakfast, a rare occurrence as Ignis was fond of waking early and getting things done while Noctis dreamed of electric sheep. The quiche was nothing short of exquisite, a testament of Ignis' fearsome culinary skills that cowered the food into being the best food it can be. Noctis was ruminating on seconds when Ignis motioned for his meetings to begin.

"I've arranged your meetings with the Reapers as they were assigned to the human, Noct. I believe it would allow us to get the full picture of the situation."

"Sounds great." Noctis said, giving up on more quiche. It's work time.

"First up... is Iris."

Iris strode into the hall all smiles and giggles. It was hard to believe she was Gladiolus' sister, let alone one of the most promising Apprentice Grim Reapers so far with her candid and seemingly careless manner. "Hiya Noct, Iggy!"

They murmured a greeting in return before Ignis slid the Soul Acquisition form in front of her.

Iris frowned at it. "This was my first one. I told Crowe that the human was definitely not receptive to reaping. He didn't exhibit any of the usual signs."

Ignis questioned her further, "So he was not in danger, ill, or close to death?"

Iris shook her head. "Not at all. He could see me, but he didn't seem afraid. Asked me if I had eaten and if I wanted dinner," she blushed lightly, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I mean... I went along with it, because I wasn't exactly sure what to do."

"What did Crowe say when you told her this?"

"Um... She laughed? And then she said she'll handle it. I don't know what happened after that."

Noctis nodded and dismissed her. "Thank you, Iris. Please tell Crowe to come in next. Do send Gladio our regards."

Iris bounded out of the chair. "Oh! Gladdy said he'll be around sometime soon to check up on you. I think he said something about you missing training for too long..."

Noctis groaned and waved her out of the hall.

Crowe stalked in next. She was a force to be reckoned with as the Apprentice Master, inspiring just enough fear in all her Apprentices to command a small army of her own. "Your Majesty, Your Grace."

"Take a seat, Reaper Crowe. Please tell us all you can about this particular Soul." Noctis said, motioning to the form that laid in front of her.

"The Soul was difficult.” she explained in her curt manner. “Apprentice Iris reported that the human did not exhibit the usual signs for Reaping. I found this to be true. The human has... an unusual disposition that made Reaping almost impossible."

"Did he invite you into the city?"

Crowe blinked back her surprise. "Yes, Your Majesty. He invited me to a food market in Insomnia."

Noctis hummed. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Did I enjoy his company? I-" Crowe frowned lightly, considering the question. At last she said, "It was not unpleasant."

Ignis nodded, signalling the end of her attendance. "Bring in the next one as you leave, Crowe."

* * *

They spent the whole night meeting everyone who was assigned to Prompto, and came to the same conclusion: no one could reap his soul because he didn't seem ready to be reaped. Instead, he invited each person to a night of activities in Insomnia. He brought Nyx for pizza and beer. He took Cor to a steakhouse with darts once and then a movie the other.

He didn't seem fazed that Grim Reapers showed up every so often. It almost seemed like he looked forward to their meetings.

Noctis tapped his finger against the marble table. "He asked me if I would return to visit him." he wondered out loud to Ignis.

"Yes, that does seem to corroborate with Cor's story."

"But if his soul isn't ready, why did the Crystal condemn him to be reaped? Besides, he can see and interact with us. That's hardly regular if he wasn't near death."

"Perhaps you should pay him another visit, Noct."

Noctis hummed. "I guess I wouldn't mind."

* * *

He found Prompto on the roof again, leaning dangerously over the railing with his eyes closed.

"You should be careful," Noctis said, without any real concern.

Prompto's eyes snapped open and his face immediately blossomed into a bright smile when he saw Noctis.

"You came back."

"You asked me to."

Prompto dropped himself unceremoniously back on the floor, pulling his thin jacket over himself. "So where would you like to go tonight?"

They went back to Kenny Crow's, skipping the arcade this time. Noctis didn't miss the way Prompto fidgeted nervously as they slid into the booth at the end of the diner.

"So I've been curious," Noctis started to say, "about how you can see us."

Prompto chewed on his fries. "I don't actually know," he admitted, "Iris was the first Grim Reaper I've seen. I didn't think that she was a Grim Reaper. I mean yes she stepped out of a portal in front of me, but stranger things have happened right?

“I don't really remember why. I was just chilling on the roof, and then she showed up, saying that she's here to reap my soul. I have to say, she actually did a pretty good job at being Grim Reaper-y, I was totally scared shitless. But then she didn't  _ actually  _ reap my soul, and then I figured we might as well grab a bite since I was feeling a little peckish. It was pretty cool that she joined me, 'cause we got to try this ramen place I've been meaning to go to for a while! And it was seriously so good, I got the shio ramen and I think Iris got the shoyu and then after that they gave us complimentary ice-cream and then she told me about her job and stuff.

“I mean... I'm a little bummed that she never came back, but since then she's been sending her friends to check up on me, so I think she's doing okay!"

Noctis blinked. "She's sending friends to check up on you?"

Prompto chuckled. "I mean, ever since her, I've been visited by lots of friends! I got to visit the famous Wall Market with Crowe- that was pretty cool, I'm pretty sure I didn't get mugged only because she looked so badass. I finally got to watch  _ Advent Children  _ at the movies when Cor came around- oh man you have no idea how long it's been since I've been to the movies... It was great. I made so many new friends!"

"That's... You know that's not what Grim Reapers  _ do _ , right? We're not here to make friends with humans."

It was like a light went off in Prompto's eyes, and Noctis suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

"Yeah. I know. You're here to wait for me to die."

And Noctis wished he said nothing at all.

* * *

The walk back to Prompto's house was unnervingly silent. The cool spring breeze simply chilled the atmosphere further. Noctis could see Prompto shivering in his thin jacket, his jaw clenched tight.

The night was still young. The stars twinkled, barely visible bathing on the edges of the city's lights. They climbed up to the roof again. Prompto leaned over the railing carelessly, much like how he did when Noctis had appeared earlier that night.

"Hey, Noctis? Actually, I do know why the Grim Reapers keep showing up. I just... For once in my life, I was having fun. Ironically enough, when you guys show up, I... don't want to die."

Prompto chuckled mirthlessly.

"Every time I feel like there’s no point in living, one of you shows up and I can’t help but wonder if it’s some cruel joke that the only way I really feel alive is when I’m so ready to throw myself off the damn roof. The world would be better off without me taking up space here and then- then Iris shows up, demanding to reap my soul- and I couldn’t help it you know? It was so, so funny. I was so close to ending it all- even a  _ Grim Reaper _ shows up- and then suddenly we’re eating ramen and having  _ fun _ , and I’m thinking to myself- this could work. I could make friends. I can have people to care about and be useful.

“Then they always leave. They disappear for days- weeks- and I can’t help but feel so lonely again, and angry, because why would the astrals be so sadistic to send me friends then just take them away again? But yet every single damn time I think  _ this is it, I’m just going to end everything _ \- someone shows up. Someone always shows up.”

Prompto was curled up, sobbing into his knees, the rest of his words drowned in his throat. His thin jacket couldn’t hide how terribly his shoulders shook, how his knuckles turned white. In a smooth movement, Noctis had thrown his own shadowed coat around Prompto’s heaving body, pressing up against him.

They sat on the cold, rough surface of the roof until Prompto’s sobs quieted into little sniffles, but Noctis didn’t stop stroking Prompto’s blonde hair softly the way Ignis would when Noctis was upset.

“T-thanks.” Prompto said finally, peeking out from the damp spot on Noctis’ coat. “Um. Sorry about the mess.”

“Don’t mention it.” Noctis murmured in what he hoped was a comforting tone of voice.

“Sorry. For losing my mind a little bit back there.” Prompto grimaced at himself. “Guess I finally snapped.”

Noctis shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. We’ve had worse.”

“Hey... do you think I could be a Grim Reaper too?”

Noctis took a deep breath, knowing that Prompto really was setting himself up for disappointment. “Sorry, Prompto... That’s not how it works.”

“But what if I die,  _ then _ can I sign up for the job?”

Noctis almost laughed at how determined Prompto looked, even through his red-rimmed eyes and watery voice.

“No... when humans die they all go to the Below- you probably know it better as Purgatory. Most souls return to the Lifestream. Those with corrupt souls are cast out beyond The Wall as daemons because they’re dangerous- they can corrupt other souls in the Below.”

“And Grim Reapers?”

“We’re souls of great personal sacrifice. All held to the honour of duty. To ensure the balance of the Above, the Below, and the Beyond.” Noctis gave Prompto a small sad smile. “We’re the ones who have to give up everything for everyone else.”

* * *

Noctis felt the slow creep of dawn, so he gently shook Prompto awake.

“I can’t imagine you’re too comfortable right now,” Noctis teased as Prompto tried to massage feeling back into his legs. The blonde had fallen asleep curled tightly against Noctis, the shadowy cloak a poor substitute for a bed and a blanket.

“Is it- time-?” Prompto muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, I have to go now, Prompto.”

“Oh.”

Noctis tried not to grin at Prompto’s pout and dazed expression.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for everything.”

They fell into a deep hug, Prompto burying his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck, Noctis with his arms wrapped protectively around Prompto’s shoulders.

“Prompto, promise me you’ll live your life to the fullest. Promise me you’ll be brave.”

“I- I’ll try.”

“Say it, Prompto.”

“I promise. I’ll live.”

“Good,” Noctis sighed, pulling away from Prompto, who had tears in his eyes again. Noctis took a step back into the last dregs of shadow. “Goodbye, Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto: But I want to die
> 
> Noctis: ((angry face))
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Seriously, thank you guys for reading. Thank you so much for sweet comments, thank you for the kudos, thank you for subscribing (!!!). I'm so honoured you guys want to come along on this self-indulgent journey with me.


	3. The Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis visits Prompto. Prompto returns the favour.

“What did you do with the Soul Acquisition Form, Noct?” Ignis asked from above his stack of paperwork, peering past the documents at Noctis.

Noctis looked up, distracted from the proposal he was drafting to reopen Cape Caem for the banshees. “The _what_ form?”

“The one for the human who didn’t want to be reaped.”

A memory of blonde hair floated by. “Oh, that one. I burned it.”

“...Noctis, did you _burn_ the Soul Acquisition Form that was given to us directly from _the Crystal_?”

“Yep. Chucked it in the fireplace the moment I came back.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “ _The Crystal_ , Noctis. We can’t go around ignoring orders from the Crystal. What if you’ve left a wandering soul in the Above?”

“Trust me, Ignis, he’s not dead. The Crystal made a mistake.”

Noctis could _feel_ Ignis’ anxiety from across the table.

“Okay, Iggy- I’ll go back to the Above, check on him, make sure he’s not doing anything stupid. Will that make you feel better?”

“Indeed it will. Shall I clear your schedule for tomorrow, Noct?”

Noctis brightened up. “A whole day? Sure!”

* * *

He stepped through the shadows again to find himself in Prompto’s bedroom, the blonde himself dozing off by the open window as the world sank into darkness with the setting sun.

Prompto stirred from his nap. “Noctis?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Noctis replied as he flicked on the lights. Prompto squinted against the sudden brightness.

“Oh thank the Astrals. Sometimes I wonder if I was hallucinating the entire thing, but at least this time you’re actually here.”

Noctis couldn’t help a wicked grin. “Dream about me often?”

“Yeah,” Prompto deadpanned. “About throwing you off the roof, usually.”

Noctis chuckled. He crossed the room to a collection of photographs haphazardly pasted on the wall, of slumbering cats and the city skyline. It was pretty. “These are good,” he offered instead, turning to face Prompto.

Prompto’s hair had grown out longer, tied into a messy little knot at the back of his head due to the summer heat. He looked healthier too, his loose tank top showing off his toned body. Noctis decided that this was a much better look on Prompto than how fragile he had been the last time they met.

“Thanks.” Prompto grinned, straightening his glasses across a freckled nose. “I decided to pick up photography again. Forgot how much I loved it.”

“What else have you done?” Noctis asked, pleased to hear the enthusiasm in Prompto’s voice.

“Well- I got a job! A part time job.” Prompto pulled out his phone. “Well, I walk people’s dogs for them. But it’s okay money and I get to choose my own days and I don’t really have to talk to people, so.”

Prompto thrust his phone into Noctis’ hands, scrolling through the gallery to show him all the different photos of dogs. “It’s not a lot, but I figured you’d count that as doing something with my life.”

Noctis smiled, a strange warmth spreading through his chest. “I’m really proud of you, Prompto.” he said sincerely. “Well done.”

Pink painted Prompto’s cheeks as he revelled in Noctis’ praise. “I even made friends too, I think. There’s this girl Lunafreya with her dog Pryna- I walk her on Sundays- and sometimes she makes me lemonade and gives me cookies when I go and pick Pryna up.

“And then this other lady with two pitbulls, Aranea, runs a coffee shop down by Main Street and she offered me a job there- part time, of course, but she says she needs the help for the summer.

“And then there’s Cindy who I met when I started jogging- she gave me an energy drink and a thumbs up, probably because of how ridiculous I looked- but I’ve been able to say hi and chat a little and we’re going to watch a movie next week and- Noctis?”

Prompto peered around the room, looking right through him.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked uncertainly, looking behind the curtains. He peeked under the bed, and after a small pause, opened up his closet to peer inside as well.

And Noctis knew Prompto would never be able to see him again, not with the way his eyes lit up with hope and a craving for the future. No, Prompto will probably never see another Grim Reaper in his life, not until the time was right.

“Goodbye, Prompto.” Noctis said gently. Prompto straightened up, and for a second Noctis wondered if Prompto could hear him after all, but then Prompto ripped the covers off his bed, all the while calling Noctis’ name.

“Walk tall, my friend.” Noctis whispered, and he stepped back into the Void, leaving Prompto curled up in his bed, wrapped in his blankets.

* * *

They all agreed to take a much-deserved break at the newly reopened Cape Caem. Noctis would say that it’s for banshees to live away from the rest of the souls, but really it was also because the Cape Caem was where his dad used to bring him when he was younger. He had fond memories of the place, and any reason to go fishing was reason enough, so naturally he had to drag Ignis and Gladiolus along.

“Now _this_ is the life.” Gladio announced, as Ignis handed him an iced berry drink. He stretched out in the foldable chair by the docks, slapping another of his finished romance novels onto his pile of books.

“I must agree, Gladio.” Ignis intoned lazily, relaxing in his purple leopard-print swimming trunks.

Noctis said nothing, concentrating on the still surface of the water. He was in charge of dinner, which meant that he needed to reel in a fish or two for Ignis to put on the grill. So far, no luck. That was fine, because while Noctis did not often have patience for many things, fishing was the exception to the rule.

Then a giant flash of white fur barrelled out of thin air and pushed him into the water.

Noctis breathed in a big mouthful of seawater, clawing blindly to make his way back to the surface. He could hear muffled shouting- Gladio, most likely- but his nose stung with the lack of air and his throat constricted. His feet finally found the rocky bottom so he _pushed-_

-and broke the surface of the sea, gasping for air, coughing up water. Ignis was immediately at his side, pulling a large towel over him, speaking urgently about an attack of sorts, guiding him away as Noctis tried to wipe the water from his eyes.

Gladio was shouting at someone, and Noctis was grateful that his Shield had returned from the Wall, because he certainly wouldn’t be able to fight off an enemy while coughing up salt water. He sneaked a peek at the commotion and saw the giant bulk of Gladio towering over a tuft of blonde hair-

“Wait- _Prompto_?”

It was certainly Prompto, looking as bewildered as Noctis felt. He gazed up at the looming figure in front of him and put both hands up in surrender.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Prompto begged, “I’m looking for my dog. Answers to the name Pryna. Big, fluffy thing.”

Gladio glared at him suspiciously. “Who are you?”

“I’m Prompto. Please, let me go- I need to find Pryna. Oh gods above, Luna is going to _kill_ me-”

“Prompto?? What are you doing here?” Noctis shouted, hurrying over with Ignis in tow.

“Who- _Noctis??_ ” Prompto’s eyes grew wide, connecting the dots. “Wait, am I _dead_?”

Gladio threw his hands in the air, sharing a look with Ignis. Ignis could only shrug in reply.

“Are you serious? I still have to return Pryna, she’s gone absolutely mad, rushing across the road- oh.” Prompto’s face collapsed. “Oh gods, I tried to save Pryna from the road, and I _died_.”

Noctis patted Prompto’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. “Um, welcome to the Below, Prompto.”

Prompto wanted to cry.

* * *

“This isn’t the usual tour we’d give the newly dead, but you’ve never been ‘usual’ anyway, Prompto.” Ignis explained as Prompto was unceremoniously bundled in the backseat of the Regalia with Noctis.

“I can’t believe you’re the little twerp who’s been causing so much fuss.” Gladio had teased, which made Prompto pale even further.

“I- I’m so sorry.” Prompto barely whispered.

“Nah, it’s no biggie,” Gladio laughed heartily, “Iris spent like a week thinking she would fail her Apprenticeship. It was hilarious.”

“It’s all my fault... I should apologise to her...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis piped up, covering Prompto’s fidgeting fingers. “We’re bringing you back to the Citadel first to figure out what happened.”

“Wait- what about Pryna? Lunafreya’s dog! I can’t lose her!”

“Well, actually,” Ignis spoke evenly from the driver’s seat. “Animals tend to be more connected across all planes. I dare say Pryna has made her way back to the Above, although it would be rather worrisome that _you’ve_ gone missing from there instead.”

“I’m more concerned about the danger he’s in now that he’s in the Below.” Gladio grunted, scanning the dark horizon.

“Danger? What kind of danger?” Prompto panicked.

“Well... Since you were not reaped properly, you still have traces of lifeforce around you. Fresh lifeforce is extremely attractive to almost everything in the Below. The newly reaped souls will want to be close to you, longing for their life back. The daemons too, for the same reason.” Ignis explained.

“That’s why we’re going back to the Citadel where you’ll be safe. Only Reapers are allowed to be in there.” Gladio added.

Prompto casted a glance at his companions: Ignis, taking sips out of a can that could most definitely pass for coffee; Gladio, playing around with the car’s stereo in search of a good tune; and Noctis, who had started to nod off since he got in the car. They weren’t wearing the long black cloaks Grim Reapers wore, instead clad in casual-looking clothes in a shade of midnight. They looked... normal. Human. If he tried hard enough, he could almost believe that he was on a casual roadtrip with friends.

It was hard to believe he was dead.

* * *

Prompto wished he had his camera with him, or even his phone. The surreal landscape of twisted trees and darkly lush greenery was begging to be photographed, but his phone was a useless brick here. Evidently human technology doesn’t work in the Below. Still, he tried to take in as much of this strange new world, if only to have something to focus on- and a funny story for Cindy, who had quickly taken residence in Prompto’s life. He missed her frank attitude and practical outlook. She would probably have had more than a few brilliant quips if she were here.

They pulled into the Citadel after at least a few hours of driving. It was hard to tell with the lack of sun, just a general dull greyness in the sky that lent enough illumination to see. It seemed to wane and grow gently, like the pulse of a universe, but Prompto didn’t know how to track time here.

The Citadel was an enormous structure of black stone, so dark that it cut through the murky sky with its sharp edges. It pulsed with a shimmering energy of sparkling blue, crackling underneath the surface. The Citadel almost seemed alive in a place so quiet.

Prompto noticed how all the other people in the building would stop and bow respectfully towards the group, which unnerved him. He didn’t think all Grim Reapers commanded attention the same way they did, especially not with the way Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio strode ahead purposefully without so much as a backward glance. He _definitely_ noticed the lingering looks the same people left on him, though.

He kept his attention on the interiors- not difficult, considering how beautiful the hallways were with its dark stone walls and shimmering crystal lights, until the group had made its way deep into the inner chambers of the Citadel.

“You can stay here for the time being,” Ignis said, as he pushed open a nondescript door.

The room was lush and comforting, certainly more regal than anywhere Prompto has stepped foot back at home. An invitingly large bed stood in the middle of the room, layered with midnight sheets. Prompto surreptitiously trailed his fingers on the silky fabric and marveled at the sheer softness of it.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Prompto asked, turning to the group anxiously.

“Of course,” Noctis chuckled. “It’s all yours. You should rest up, Prompto. We’ll fetch you tomorrow.”

The three filed out of the room, wishing Prompto a good rest, and closed the door behind them with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAH we're at chapter 3!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who commented and/or left a kudos, it really keeps me going!!
> 
> I'm so excited, we've officially moved to the Below now! Now the fun part starts!
> 
> Again, constructive criticism is always appreciated! But even if you wanna just let me know you only marginally tolerated this chapter, that's fine too!


	4. The Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's beauty everywhere, even in the underworld, as long as you know where to look.
> 
> In which feelings bloom in the dark, just like flowers in spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MAJOR SHOUT-OUT AND HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who commented and left kudos!!! Please enjoy this chapter!

Prompto woke up more refreshed than he had ever felt. It was like his senses sharpened overnight. He could hear his breathing in the silence of the Citadel, smell the light floral scent of soap from his shower the night before, feel the way the soft sheets clung to his body.

A fresh set of clothes was neatly stacked on an ottoman near the door. Prompto assumed that someone must’ve left it there sometime in the night (or was it day?) for him. Heavy black curtains blocked out most of the light from outside, keeping the room cool and dark. Then again, Prompto couldn’t tell the time. The sky was an eternal shade of grey.

There was a steady knock on the door right as he finished changing.

“Good morning, Prompto,” said Ignis. “Slept well?”

“I’ve never slept this well before,” Prompto replied honestly, following Ignis down the hallway. 

Noctis greeted them with a lazy wave of his hand while Gladio put his book down. They dug into a modest breakfast of omelettes, while Prompto regaled them with tales of his stray cat friends from the Above. 

Ignis excused himself as the conversation came to a gradual lull, stating that he had work to be done.

Noctis peeked at Ignis over his cup of tea. “I’m technically still on holiday, Specs.” he said, “Don’t expect me to do anything until next week.”

Gladio laughed at Ignis’ slight frown. “Let the boy be, Iggy. I’ll make sure to train him extra hard later. Come on, I’ll walk with you.”

Prompto watched the two make their way out of the room and then realized that he was quite alone with Noctis now. He glanced at Noctis, who was now gazing out the window, the diffused light softening his face. He looked a little tired.

“So, I realize I should have asked this sooner,” Prompto began, “but who  _ are _ you?”

Noctis turned to face Prompto, a light smile on his lips. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t think  _ all _ Grim Reapers get to live in a giant building that looks like a castle. And have breakfast made and served for them. And have gorgeous guest rooms lying around.”

Noctis was grinning now. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, I dunno, it was adequate.” Promptis replied coolly, though he was pleased that Noctis chuckled freely.

“The Citadel is my dad’s. I just live in it now that he’s in retirement. I guess, technically, it kind of belongs to my family, though.”

“So what, your family just owns the best real estate in the underworld?”

“Pretty much, yeah. The Citadel is one of the places that’s somewhat connected to the Above. Of course, only Grim Reapers are allowed here, and usually they’re only allowed into the lower halls to phase into the Above for work purposes.”

“Wait- is this like, the off-limits part of the Citadel?” Prompto asked, suddenly understanding the looks he got the night before.

“Oh yeah. These are my private quarters.”

“...and you have private quarters because-?”

“Because I’m the God of Death.”

* * *

Prompto was maybe only a little bit upset to learn that Noctis was basically  _ royalty _ of the Below.

“You didn’t  _ tell _ me,” he moaned, “I brought you to like, the shittiest diner ever.”

“Hey, I liked those burgers! Ignis never lets me eat anything like that.”

Noctis had suggested that they adjourn to the Citadel Gardens, treating Prompto to a spectacular view that he sorely wished he could capture with a camera. As it was, his phone still sat silently in his room while he tried to imprint the gorgeous scenery into his brain.

Prompto stopped to admire a vibrant blue flower that seemed to pulse with gentle light. He couldn’t recognize any of the plants here, even though they all held vaguely familiar shapes and scents.

“Is that why you don’t usually do the actual reaping part of the job? Because it’s grunt work?”

Noctis laughed again. “If you want to put it that way, yes. I don’t go to the Above unless I really need to.”

“So- what about me-?”

“Well, Prompto, I did say you were a special case.  _ Your _ case was brought up the ranks, all the way to the top- me.”

“So all the other Grim Reapers-?”

“Yes, you basically defied all expectations and ruined quite a few records. Cor was quite reluctant to talk about you, since you’re like a little dark mark on his otherwise spotless record.”

Prompto kicked a pebble a little harder than he needed to, frowning slightly. He didn’t like the thought of him being a  _ dark mark _ .

“Would you like to meet them?”

“Meet- meet the other Grim Reapers?”

“Yeah. They’re all quite fond of you.” Noctis grinned. “Even Cor.”

Prompto thought of Iris, of Crowe, of Nyx, and Cor. He thought of those cold, lonely nights and a literal person materializing before him, like an angel. He thought of the comfortable silence and shared laughter.

“Of course I want to see them again.”

Noctis hummed in acknowledgement.

They strolled quietly through the gardens, and Prompto had lost track of all the different types of flowers. Some glowed like a waning moon, some swayed in a non-existent breeze, some faded away into nothingness and grew back into blossoms continuously. 

“So I never got to learn what you’ve been up to,” Noctis said slowly. “I was only caught up to the bit with your new job. The dog-walking job.”’

Prompto looked up at Noctis, surprised. “Why would you want to know?”

“Of course I want to know. I’ve been so curious about your life! I’d love to hear everything.”

“Didn’t seem like it. What with you disappearing that time…” The blonde looked away. “And then you never came back. Ever.”

Noctis took hold of Prompto’s clenched fist. “Prompto… I never left. I was in your room the whole time. You couldn’t see me,” he shook his head ruefully. “The first time I truly felt regretful that a human couldn’t  _ see _ me.”

“But why? I always could see you. I could see everyone. You were gone, all of a sudden. Just like that.”

Noctis walked Prompto to an intricate bench surrounded by flowers, guiding him to sit. “Generally, humans don’t see, hear, or touch us,” he began. “We may walk the same plane of existence, but for what it’s worth, we don’t really exist in the Above. The only humans who can see us are those who are so close to death their souls are yearning to  _ leave _ the Above. They can see us, in that brief moment, as we reap their souls and guide them down here.

_ “You _ were a special case, because we were supposed to collect your soul, but you weren’t dying. No one really knew what to do about you. Not even me. You could see us, talk to us, bring us out for food. How do we reap a soul that isn’t ready to leave? You were the human furthest from death that we’ve ever seen.

“And then, you suddenly lost the ability to see us again. I was in your room, Prompto. I never left. The moment your soul started to feel alive, and to live again, I just… didn’t exist to you anymore.”

Prompto gazed at the multitude of flowers, chewing his lip. Noctis sat patiently, waiting for him to digest the new information, dark hair swaying in the wind.

“You made me promise,” Prompto said softly, “To do my best and live again. You knew that I wouldn’t be able to see you if I did.”

Noctis brushed Prompto’s fingers gently. “Perhaps. But you would have seen me eventually, because I assigned myself to pick you up when it was time. I figured you could tell me all about this great life you’ve lived when you’re ready to go.”

Prompto tried to smile. “Well, guess I’m here now, way ahead of you.”

* * *

They sat in the garden as Prompto recounting his time in the Above, Noctis listening with rapt attention.

Other than photography, Prompto started jogging again, and eating healthier. He had a string of friends, and even a date, confessed the blonde shyly, a hint of pink in his cheeks as he talked about Cindy.

“It didn’t work out, though. She was really nice about it.”

“Why not?” Noctis asked, stroking Prompto’s hand gently.

“I- I didn’t like her… that way,” Prompto stammered. “It kind of turns out that I like someone else.”

“Really? Who is it? Luna? Aranea?”

Prompto shook his head. “No, it’s… I don’t want to talk about it.”

Noctis frowned. Prompto was being so forthcoming about his life that it was rather surprising to hear the human refuse to share  _ this _ part of his story. Plus, Noctis just really wanted to know about the person that Prompto liked. For reasons. Because he cared.

“Okay,” Noctis said at last, a touch reluctantly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Prompto squirmed a little in his seat, chewing his lip. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

Noctis’ face softened and flashed Prompto a small smile. “Don’t be sorry for anything. Come, let’s return to the Citadel. You must be exhausted. I believe dinner should be ready.”

At the mention of food, Prompto perked up. “I hope there’s grilled mushrooms!” he said, falling in line with Noctis, and the luminescent flowers sighed in the gentle breeze as the God of Death’s laughter rang through the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, this chapter is all PLOT DEVELOPMENT. C:
> 
> I'm actually a tiny bit scared because my backlog is running out (I've only written up to chapter 6, aaaaaaaaa) but I will definitely try my best to keep updating every week!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! <3 I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Ps. Do let me know if this chapter length is appropriate? Would you guys prefer something longer or shorter?


	5. No One Is Ever Early To A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto needs some time to sort things out before the Amicitia party. Maybe it's just the oddly grey sky, or maybe he has finally come to terms with his death, but Prompto decides that he no longer needs to keep his secrets secret.

Noctis was no longer on holiday, so Prompto only saw him during meals twice a day. He was given free reign in the Citadel, however, and as Noctis had been diligent in showing him the libraries and drawing rooms, Prompto had taken comfort in spending his hours admiring the architecture and carefully leafing through the many old scripts lying around, even if he didn’t understand most of it.

True to his word, Noctis had also set up lunches with all of Prompto’s Grim Reaper friends, one a day, for him to catch up with. Prompto journeyed into the more public floors of the Citadel, steadily ignoring the curious looks. He pushed it out of his mind when a familiar face would pop up and lead him to one of the many comfortable cafes nestled in quiet corners.

The Grim Reapers were all pleased to see Prompto again, even Cor, and many set up a second meeting with him because they chatted past the Grim Reaper’s assigned lunch hours.

“Oh, why not just come by the Amicitia manor and we’ll have a big party with everyone and chat properly,” Iris suggested on their second lunch date, eyes twinkling. “I’ll make Noctis let you come!”

Prompto had laughed, but sure enough, an invitation was sitting on his plate at dinner time, printed on heavy paper and smelling faintly of flowers.

“You’re so popular,” Noctis teased. “I can’t even find time to steal you away for myself.”

Prompto nearly choked on his grilled asparagus.

“Well, the Amicitias are well known for their parties and being quite generous with entertainment. I daresay you would enjoy your time there.” Ignis said, cutting into his steak. It was the first time Prompto had seen Ignis dine with them in days, and while the older man still carried himself with all the grace of a ballerina, he had an air of exhaustion about him.

“You guys are coming too, right?” Prompto asked nervously. As much as he liked the other Grim Reapers, a full-on party with so many people was overwhelming.

“Of course,” said Noctis. “It’d be rude to leave our guest alone.”

Prompto chanced a small smile. A party with friends sounded fun.

* * *

He had a new set of clothes prepared, appearing at the foot of his bed the morning of the Amicitia party.

He felt strangely tired, and so spent the day in one of the smaller libraries, tracing his fingers over unreadable runes. The sky pulsed outside, rolling and grey, a stark reminder that he was in a foreign place.

It was in the quiet that Noctis found him watching the restless skies, now a shade darker, lost in thought.

“Here you are,” Noctis said, leaning against the gilded door frame in a casual manner that betrayed his anxiousness. Noctis had probably been searching for the blonde for a while.

“Oh,” Prompto grinned lightly, “You found me.”

“I always find you, Prom. What’s on your mind? Do you not want to go to the party?”

Prompto turned away, chewing his bottom lip. “You’re so  _ nice _ to me,” he said at last, frowning. 

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Do you not like it when I’m nice to you?”

Prompto patted the empty chair next to him, urging Noctis to sit with him, so Noctis draped himself across the armchair with all the languid grace of a cat.

“I like it,” Prompto said, his voice barely a whisper. “But it makes things difficult for me.”

“What do you mean?”

Prompto didn’t know where he got the sudden rush of bravery. Perhaps he had come to terms with his death, and felt like there was nothing to lose. “Because… I like you, Noctis.” 

A beat. Time stood still. His hands gripped the velvet of the armchair. Noctis seemed frozen, unreadable. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all. Perhaps this was all a huge mistake.

“I- I should go.” Prompto said hastily, knocking over the chair in his rush. He desperately tried to clear his eyes- why were they so blurry? Why couldn’t he feel anything other than the pressure in his chest and the pounding in his ears?

“Prompto, wait-”

Then his vision dropped to just darkness, the feel of solid arms snaked around him, a soft silkiness surrounded him, and the gentlest of pressure squeezed his body, as though he was standing under a waterfall.

Then he was dropped onto his bed, Noctis tumbling after him.

They ended up facing each other, hair ruffled and the breath knocked out of both of them.

“What- what was that?” Prompto asked, dazed.

“Congratulations on your first phasing.” Noctis said breathlessly. “Sorry it was such a rough landing.”

The two chuckled quietly, the tension between them melting away.

After a while, Prompto broke the shared silence. “Sorry,” he murmured. “About just now. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. But I don’t think I should lie about it either.”

Noctis said nothing, but Prompto felt a warm hand hold his own. He took a shuddering breath and continued.

“It’s so bizarre, but after that day on the rooftop, I really couldn’t stop thinking about you. I worked so hard to change my life, just like you said to, and I dunno, I guess I wanted to show you… show you how much I changed. I kept waiting for you to come visit again.

“And then finally, you showed up. You seemed so proud. I never wanted to lose that. But you disappeared again. And I- I didn’t know why. I kept waiting every night. I’d wait on the rooftop. I’d wait ‘til the crack of dawn. I thought I dreamed you up, in the end. I dated Cindy, but my heart just wasn’t in it, and she knew. I thought I would never see you again. I thought I had moved on.”

They laid in the quiet, the dim light from the grey skies painting the room with soft light.

“How long has it been?” Noctis asked, after a pause.

Prompto chuckled. “Three years. I’ve been waiting for three years. Eventually I thought I’d have to die to see you again. And then, here I am.”

Noctis’ lips curled into the barest hint of a smile, linking his finger through Prompto’s. “Here you are.”

“...Do you feel the same way, too?” Prompto whispered, his heart in his throat.

Noctis gazed at the blonde, sprawled against the satin sheets, cheeks red with a heavy blush. “Yeah,” he whispered back. “I just didn’t think I would see you so soon again.”

“Oh,” said Prompto, and his eyes lit up again, the blush taking over his whole face. “Well, that makes both of us.”

Noctis fell silent, his hand warm against Prompto’s. “You intrigued me,” he professed eventually, “and I had so much  _ fun _ . Going to the arcade, seeing the Above again after so long… I could forget about my responsibilities when I’m with you. And… I feel so comfortable with you, like we’ve known each other forever.

“But Prompto… you’re not supposed to be here. You’re too early. And I don’t know what that means… for you, and for us. If we let  _ us _ happen.” Noctis’ eyes flashed the low light, his grip on Prompto’s palm tightened. “I don’t want to lose you a second time.”

Prompto swallowed the anxiety building in his throat, before it could squeeze all the breath out of his lungs. “I don’t know either,” he spoke in a rush, “but I’m already here, Noct. And I would rather not waste this chance with you here. Not like I did then.”

They laid still, the heavy words hanging in the air between them, the warmth of their linked hands radiating anticipation.

“Okay,” Noctis said finally, breaking into a hesitant smile. “You’re already here, right?”

Prompto could only reply with a teary grin and nodded. Noctis replied by pulling him into a deep, yearning kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in chapters! My friend just lost his kitten so it was a pretty difficult time. Updates should be back to normal now(fingers crossed)!!!
> 
> But finally, SOME PROMPTIS PROGRESS! Hahaha I hope you all like this chapter! c:
> 
> THANK YOU to all of you who comment and leave kudos!!


	6. Panic At The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto must be dreaming: Noctis kissed him, and now he's at a party thrown in his honour. Yet even as he's surrounded by new friends, he can't help but miss his old ones...

They were late to the Amicitia manor. The party was in full swing by then though, and no one was really paying enough attention to chide them for it. Ignis raised an eyebrow at their linked hands, but before he could make a comment, Prompto was quickly swooped away by Iris, who led him to the group of Grim Reapers relaxing by the crackling fire pit.

They cheered as Prompto walked up to them sheepishly, his apologies for being late drowned out as Nyx pushed a chilled glass of amber liquid into his hands. It tasted mildly like crushed honeydew, which Prompto enjoyed a lot.

_ Cindy would probably like this too. _ He imagined Cindy’s hearty laugh and a quip about his sweet tooth. He blinked and the glass he was holding was filled to the brim again.

Noctis was in a far corner with Ignis and Gladiolus, deep in conversation.  _ Probably getting into trouble for kissing a human who isn’t supposed to be here, _ Prompto thought wildly, but the drink was settling into his brain as a pleasant warm fuzz that made it hard to continue down that train of thought.

He was pulled back into reality by a raucous burst of laughter. Iris was pouting at Cor, her voice loud to be heard over the noise. “Hey, at least you got steak! I only got ramen!"

“The pizza was pretty good,” Nyx shrugged, clinking his glass against Prompto’s.

“You were invisible the whole time, Nyx.” Prompto replied, sipping on his glass. “The staff thought I was mad, talking to myself.”

The group of Grim Reapers roared again, slapping Nyx on the back. He grinned roguishly. “Bet they’ve never seen  _ that _ before, eh?”

Crowe slung a heavy arm over Prompto’s shoulders. “For what it’s worth, I haven’t had so much fun in the Above in a very long time. Mystery meat on sticks! It’s wild what humans come up with.”   


Cor chuckled. “They are fascinating indeed. And the most interesting one is Prompto here!”

Prompto flushed as the group turned their attention on him, the amber liquid sloshing over the glasses as the Grim Reapers raised their drinks in the air.

“To Prompto!” the group cheered, their voices ringing deeply in Prompto’s ears and heart.

* * *

Four (or was it six?) drinks into the party, Prompto was feeling weightless. Belatedly, he realized that he should have paced himself, especially considering that he hadn’t eaten anything all day. He wasn’t sure how human bodies worked here. Does he still get drunk? It was only safe to assume that the amber liquid was some kind of otherworldly alcohol, because the group of Grim Reapers have grown louder in volume and wilder in gestures.

He mumbled about getting some food, but the Grim Reapers were engaged in an arm wrestling contest and Iris merely pointed vaguely down the hall.

Prompto guessed his way around the large Amicitia manor, stumbling into ornate rooms holding a variety of large cushioned armchairs. Evidently the Amicitia family enjoyed sitting around a lot, though the thought of Gladiolus sprawled across a pink sunbed made Prompto laugh breathlessly.

He still couldn’t find the kitchen, but curiosity overtook his hunger, and Prompto ended up strolling through the hallways admiring the decor. Someone must love flowers, he decided, as he gently touched the many thriving potted plants all over the house.

Raised voices caught his attention as he rounded another corner: Noctis, he realized, was in a heated discussion with someone- Ignis and Gladio, most likely.

The imposing double-doors were closed tight. Prompto wasn’t stupid enough to try opening them. Instead, he pressed his ear against the seam of the door, hoping to hear something.

He had never heard Noctis’ voice so charged with emotion before, sharp and angry, even as he failed to actually hear the words. Ignis was there too, his voice softer but full of urgency. Gladio chimed in once in a while, his deep baritone taking on a hard edge.

Gradually, the voices grew quieter, and Prompto disengaged himself from the door.

With a growing numbness in his chest, Prompto stumbled his way back through the manor, this time ignoring all of the beautiful flowers in bloom.

* * *

Noctis found Prompto at a secluded corner of the grounds, leaning heavily on one of the many large marble busts. He was clutching an almost-empty glass to his chest, breathing in the cool crisp air deeply. The sky had darkened considerably from its usual overcast grey.

“You okay?” Noctis asked, immediately guiding Prompto to sit on the neatly trimmed grass, setting his glass out of reach.

Prompto made a little noise, turning his vibrant lavender eyes to meet Noctis’ dark ones. Noctis shivered lightly.

“You’re so pretty,” Prompto murmured absently, nuzzling closer to Noctis’ neck. Noctis gently pushed Prompto away, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“And  _ you _ are very intoxicated.” Noctis said, “You shouldn’t be drinking this at all, blondie, it’s way too strong for humans.”

“Tastes good.” Prompto mumbled. “Fun. Lots of toasting. Toasting for me.”

“Yes,” Noctis replied dryly, “I heard as much.”

Prompto flopped onto the grass, arms warm and heavy. It was a nice night, and he was determined to enjoy it. Noctis was nice. The drink was nice. The cheering was  _ very _ nice. He can think about raised voices and closed doors tomorrow, when his head was clearer.

“Cindy would have liked the party. She could probably take Nyx on in a drinking competition.” he tried to say, though he wasn’t sure if his mouth moved correctly. “And you would like Luna. She’s quiet at first, but so smart. And nice. Luna’s like… like a moon. Kinda cold at first. But so bright.”

Noctis was stroking Prompto’s hair now, the gentle motion lulling the blonde into closing his eyes. “Do you miss them?”

_ Yes,  _ Prompto thought, and then he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The first thing Prompto noticed was the warmth pressed against his side. He was back in his room, tucked under the sheets with his legs crossed over Noctis’ body, who was reading a thick report in bed.

“You’re up,” Noctis said, putting the papers down as Prompto stirred. “How are you feeling?”

“Surprisingly alive,” Prompto joked weakly. “I’ve got a bit of a headache, but it could be a lot worse.”

Noctis smiled gently and pressed his lips against Prompto’s forehead. “Go clean up, Prom. Breakfast is waiting.”

As if on cue, Prompto’s stomach gave a little growl. Noctis was too busy laughing to avoid the pillow that Prompto threw at him.

“Be back out in a second,” Prompto said as he ducked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his red cheeks.

He only had vague memories of the night before. There was definitely a lot of cheering and toasting when he was with the Grim Reapers. His drink was delicious. The night was pretty. He wished his friends could have been there. They would have enjoyed it.

Prompto wiped the water off his face with a fluffy towel. He hadn’t actually given much thought to his friends in the Above since literally falling into Noctis’ arms. A pang of guilt crept into his stomach.

Did Pryna make it back to Luna? Who would walk her now? Would Cindy be mad that he missed their monthly dinner? They were supposed to try the new restaurant in uptown Insomnia. Prompto had made reservations two weeks in advance. Did Aranea find a new dog walker for her pitbulls? They were proud animals and needed to be won over, much like their owner. Prompto hoped that the new walker wouldn’t find them too difficult to work with.

_ It’s not like I can leave them a text or anything, _ he thought as he changed into another new set of clothes left out for him, this time a casual sleeveless top paired with black jeans. It fit him perfectly. 

He exited the bathroom to see Noctis standing at the window, staring out at the grey sky with an unreadable expression on his face. In a flash, it was gone, and Noctis was holding out his arm for Prompto to take.

“I’ve asked Ignis for a day off so we can spend some time together,” Noctis said, keeping his voice light.

Prompto quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? What kind of plans do you have in store for us?”

Noctis grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First is kissing, next is waking up in the morning next to each other. Noctis moves FAST.
> 
> I'm really excited for chapter 7 guys c:
> 
> Also this fic is lowkey stressing me out and I've been writing a bunch of vignettes on the side to deal with it ;v;


	7. There And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally decides to bring Prompto out on a date. Naturally, it doesn't work out quite as expected.

As it turns out, the Citadel was much bigger than Prompto had originally assumed. Noctis took three turns down a part of the building that Prompto hadn't explored before and immediately the blonde wasn’t sure if he would be able to find his way back.

After a while of walking in silence down the carpeted hallways, Noctis opened the door to a large, breezy patio with soft white cushions and neatly arranged potted plants. The patio ended with a wide marble staircase that led down to an open field of sparkling golden grass moving like waves under the breeze, a tinkle of clear azure water at the far corner of the horizon.

“Another garden?”

“Like I said, the Citadel is closely tied to the Above… it’s most likely why plants grow so well here.”

Prompto stuck his hand out to ride the bobbing waves of golden grass, which were actually tiny golden bell-shaped flowers clinging tightly to the stem. “I’ve never seen plants like this.”

Noctis mused for a bit before replying. “It’s likely a… past version of what plants reside in the Above.”

A strong breeze whipped through, tossing the golden flowers into the air. Without warning, Prompto was dashing through the open field, arms outstretched, his cheerful laughter ringing together with the wind.

Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off the bright golden human dancing through the golden field. He knew, deep in his heart, that the sight was one of those memories that will be seared into his brain forever, the kind that will haunt him every time he closes his eyes. Echoes of that laugh will always follow him in the silence of darkness.

Cracking a wide smile himself, Noctis slipped out of his dark cloak and ran freely across the field in Prompto’s footsteps.

* * *

Prompto wasn’t sure how long he’d run, but the wind in his hair and the rustle of flowers at his waist made him feel more alive than he had ever felt. He didn’t want to stop, but soon his lungs started to ache.

Noctis was following closely behind him, calm and collected as if the physical exertion was nothing at all, sharp blue eyes shining with joy.

They were reaching the edge of a lake, and Prompto decided that this was a good place to stop.

“That- was- so-  _ fun _ !” he said, in between deep gasps of air.

Noctis laughed openly, eyes crinkling. “All my years, and I’ve never  _ run _ through the field before.” He wiped tears from the corner of his eye. “That  _ was _ really fun.”

Something warm and bold bubbled up in Prompto’s chest. He stepped up to Noctis and planted a kiss on his cheek, feeling the little tickle of Noctis’ hair brushing against his nose.

Noctis could feel his own cheeks heating up, but instead chose to focus on the light pink that flushed across Prompto’s freckled face- whether from the run or the kiss, he could not tell, but the effect was mesmerizing.

Wordlessly, he cupped Prompto’s face and kissed him back; gently at first, feeling the softness of his plump lips, then with a little more pressure, asking for permission.

Prompto sighed contentedly into Noctis’ open mouth, pressing himself closer to the taller god. His thin arms snaked around Noctis’ waist, drawing lazy circles on his lower back.

It was quiet save for the gentle breeze and their soft kisses, warm in their shared embrace. Noctis wished it could have gone on forever.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto murmured, breaking the kiss and nuzzling into Noctis’ neck. “Are you sure we can do this?”

Noctis made a non-commital noise and tried to capture Prompto’s lips again.

“I’m serious,” Prompto said in between his giggles. “Is it okay? Will… Will Ignis and Gladio be angry?”

The mention of his wards caused Noctis to stop.  _ Oh fuck, _ Prompto panicked internally,  _ I shouldn’t have said that.  _ Still, it was a nagging concern, especially after the shouting he had heard behind closed doors at the Amicitia party the night before, and it made kissing Noctis take on a hint of guilt.

Noctis sighed deeply, running a hand through his tousled dark hair. He chewed on his lip, the same lip that was pressed against the blonde’s just a moment ago. “We can talk about that later,” he said at last, “and I promise you that we  _ will _ talk about it. Just… not now. Is that okay?”

Prompto could tell the finality in his voice. If Noctis looked so pained just talking about it, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question at all. “Okay.” he said, and that was that.

* * *

The God of Death liked fishing.

That was a fact Prompto wasn’t sure what to do with, because the dark-cloaked figure in his minds’ eye and the casual figure at the end of the pier could hardly be the same person.

Prompto had been treated to a bit of magic, shown to him under hushed tones. It made him feel like a highschool kid nervous about doing something he probably shouldn’t, not that he had actually had a friend to break the rules with in high school. But that giddy feeling was, he figured, pretty universal.

Noctis had led him to the end of the pier and asked with abundant glee if he wanted to see something  _ really _ special. Under normal circumstances, Prompto would usually assume that meant a certain body part, but nothing about his current situation was normal circumstance, so Prompto naturally had to assume that Noctis meant actual  _ real _ magic.

So Prompto witnessed, with his own human eyes, the tinkling magic of Noctis’ Armiger, spectral forms of various weapons circling around the god whose eyes took on a hint of bright red. For an instant, Prompto was scared frozen, acutely aware of how vulnerable he was next to the spinning glass weapons.

But his fear melted away just as quickly as Noctis grabbed something out of thin air and swung it, dismissing the rest in a shimmering cerulean light. A simple fishing rod lay loosely in Noctis’ grip, as though he had merely brought it along all this time, not hidden it in and summoned it from a magical dimension.

“Impressed?” Noctis asked, eyes fading back to his usual blue.

“It was a bit showy for just a fishing rod,” Prompto replied cheekily, drawing a chuckle from Noctis.

Prompto didn’t think the day could get any more surprising, but he loved it so far. Noctis was dressed in a simple black outfit with a scattering of skull motifs across his shirt, and could have easily passed for a young man spending his weekend fishing at a lake. He was far more relaxed than Prompto had ever seen him: all soft edges and hunching slightly, his chin in one hand and his legs swinging gently above the water as the grey sky rolled by.

“Come over here, your staring is creeping me out.” Noctis called out, raising an arm for Prompto to snuggle against his body.

Prompto imagined this would be what it feels like to have a best friend-  _ boyfriend- _ to just spend time with, doing nothing, feeling invincible. He closed his eyes, remembering all the times he had ached with the deep sorrow of loneliness, and tried to explain to the sad little boy in the past this exact moment of peace: the person he was hopelessly in love with pressed securely against him, the warmth of Noctis’ breath on his cheeks, and the soft breeze in his hair, in the middle of a tranquil lake in a field of golden flowers.

_ It gets better. _

* * *

All good things eventually come to an end, and Prompto was gently roused from a dreamless nap by a soothing voice calling his name.

He had fallen asleep against Noctis’ chest. He didn’t want to move away from the warmth of Noctis, but the god had gently pushed Prompto off of him and stood up. After a luxurious stretch, Prompto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to shake off a growing headache. He rarely took naps precisely for this reason: unfortunately, afternoon naps left his groggy and uncomfortable.

“Did you catch anything nice?” he asked sleepily.

“Your cute snores,” replied Noctis with a wicked grin.

Flushing a deep shade of red, Prompto mock-scowled and tried to shove a laughing Noctis into the lake.

The two made their way back into the sea of golden flowers towards the black tower of the Citadel. Once again Prompto found himself wishing for a working camera; the tall imposing building in contrast with the vast delicate scenery was achingly beautiful.

The trek back was more tiring than he expected. The gradual slope had seemed barely noticeable when they raced towards the lake, but the walk uphill left Prompto panting. 

His lack of stamina was pretty embarrassing, especially since he ran everyday in the morning- although he hasn’t really done so since arriving in the Below. Perhaps he needed to restart that habit. After all, he now knows a wonderful place for a run.

Still, his breath was short and his legs sluggish. “Hey, Noct,” he managed to say in between his pants, “can we take a short break-?”

Before he could finish his sentence, his knees gave out and he fell forward into emptiness, Noctis’ shout ringing in his ears.

* * *

Prompto came to with all the grace and comfort of being splashed with a bucket of cold water. He sat up, gasping for air as his brain tried to restart itself. He remembered the field of flowers, the lake, Noctis…

“Prompto!” Noctis cried urgently, keeping a white-knuckled grip on his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Prompto was lying on a plush leather sofa, covered with a thick wool blanket. Noctis was kneeling next to him, worry etched across his face. Ignis stood at the other end of the sofa, mouth in a thin line, looking like he hadn’t slept in a week. Gladio was positioned just behind Ignis, thick arms crossed across his chest.

“‘M okay- I think,” said Prompto heavily, screwing his face up against the headache that threatened to bloom behind his eyelids. “I’m sorry, Noct, I don’t know what came over me.”

“That’s quite alright, Prompto.” Ignis cut in. He came closer, and Prompto realized then that Ignis had dark circles under his eyes and a layer of exhaustion you could cut with a knife. “Unfortunately, it appears that we had less time than anticipated.”

“What-?” Prompto began, but snapped his mouth shut when Noctis readjusted to squeeze Prompto’s hands tightly.

“Prompto, we have good news and bad news.” Ignis continued, voice curt. “The good news is that you’re still alive. The bad news is that you’re dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell that i love love love big sprawling gardens and beautiful scenery? Anyway. The fields in this chapter are 100% inspired by the Ghost of Tsushima. Such a beautiful game. Yet the whole time I was thinking, this is what FFXV could have been. :(


	8. Till Life Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is alive. That might not be a good thing if you're in the Below.

_ The good news is that you’re still alive. The bad news is that you’re dying. _

The headache had returned in full force, forcing Prompto to squeeze his eyes shut and keep his head between his knees. Nothing made sense, and with the pain it was even harder to think.

“So… I’m not dead?” he managed to say weakly, after a long stretch of silence.

Noctis, still kneeling next to him, squeezed his hands. “Not in any sense, no.”

“We’ve managed to track your physical body in the Above. Apparently, you  _ did _ get into a car accident. Fifteen weeks ago, you were hit by a truck. You’ve been in a coma since… because your soul is here.” Ignis read carefully from his report.

“When we picked you up, we told you your soul still had traces of lifeforce. Turns out, it’s actually because your soul is… for the lack of a better word, it’s  _ dissolving _ away here.” Gladio continued. “If you stay here any longer, you’ll actually die for good, both in the Above and here in the Below. And we won’t be able to reap your soul to send you back to the Lifestream, because there will be nothing left to reap.”

Prompto pressed a hand to his head. “Wait- so I’m dying by staying in the Below? Why didn’t you just send me back when you found me?”

“Because we didn’t know, Prompto.” said Noctis, with a deep sigh. “We thought you were newly dead and your soul made its way down here. Odd, but not unheard of, especially where particularly sentient animals are involved. We kept you here to keep you safe… mostly from the rest of the Below.

“But we also couldn’t let you return to the Above without confirmation that your body was still alive, because a wandering lost soul in the Above would turn corrupt as well… and that’s not something we would wish upon anyone, least of all you.”

Gladio dropped a heavy hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Iggy here spent almost every waking moment going through the archives to figure it out. He suspected something was wrong, and as usual, he hit the nail on the head. We just didn’t realize it would happen so fast.”

Prompto frowned. “But I mean… I feel mostly fine. Other than the hangover… from the party… which, judging by the look on your faces, is not a regular hangover?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “It appears that you have, without quite realizing it, become gradually more lethargic the longer you stay here. Your headaches- or hangover, as you assumed- signaled that your soul is starting to lose its hold on itself and is breaking apart. Torn between two worlds, in a sense, because part of it wants to return, and part of it wants to move on. Today only proved the urgency of which to return you to the Above.”

Prompto clenched the blanket in his hands, palms sweaty against the fabric despite the cool air. “What if I don’t want to go back? If I die in the Above then I’ll be able to stay here properly, right?”

Noctis shook his head slowly. “That’s not how it works, Prompto. Even if you have truly left the land of the living, your reaped soul will return to the Lifestream. This… the Citadel, the Grim Reapers, are merely here to guide you on your journey. We’re not the destination.”

“Then make me a Grim Reaper!” Prompto pleaded desperately. “I’ll do all the jobs! I’ll never slack off work! If I’m a Grim Reaper, I can stay, right? Can’t I?”

Gladio moved forward and put a firm hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Prompto,” he said, voice soft despite his hard face. “Only souls of great personal sacrifice can become Grim Reapers. We’re not the ones to decide what constitutes a great personal sacrifice.”

Prompto bit hard on his lip, trying to keep his tears from spilling. His heart, full of Noctis’ warmth just moments ago, now drummed painfully. Memories of his past life flashed in his mind’s eye: Cindy’s bountiful confidence, Luna’s gentle smiles, Aranea’s approving nods. He had come to terms with giving them up. He had started a new chapter here, with the people he spent his worst nights with. He was caught up in the wave of new love. Now he had to leave them all again. He tasted blood in his mouth.

Noctis pulled him into a comforting embrace, drawing a choked sob from the blond. Prompto heard a light click of a closing door. Ignis and Gladio had left the room, giving the two some privacy.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis murmured into his ear, “I thought we… I thought we had more  _ time _ .”

“Did you know?” Prompto whispered back, knowing the answer before Noctis spoke.

“...Ignis urged me to tell you. He has his suspicions, but I… I didn’t want to ruin what we have. As usual, he was right.” Noctis sighed deeply. “They wanted to tell you sooner, but I threw my weight around a little bit.”

It was ironic, Prompto thought, even through the fog of panic, that he had assumed correctly. The three  _ were _ arguing about Prompto, just about whether or not to tell him that he’s dying. Kissing Noctis wasn’t even the problem here.

“I don’t want to leave,” he whispered. “I love being here. The gardens, the people… you. I don’t want to leave you.”

Prompto was pressed against Noctis’ chest, curled up with his legs tucked in. Noctis stroked his hair gently, weaving through the soft blonde locks in a steady rhythm as Prompto tried to calm down.

“You should go back, Prompto. You were living a good life. You had good friends. You shouldn’t give it up.” Noctis began, placing soft kisses on top of the blonde’s head. “As much as you’re happy here, Prompto, life should not be so easily given up on. You must fight for it, and live it to the fullest. Life is a gift.”

Noctis paused before pressing another kiss on Prompto’s forehead. “Besides, I will always, always see you again.”

* * *

The pressure of time became too strong to ignore as the headache returned. Prompto had drifted between restless sleep and drowsy waking in Noctis’ embrace, feeling warm and safe. Soon, however, the growing pressure in his head outweighed the comfort.

They untangled themselves from each other, Prompto stretching out his limbs that have fallen asleep and Noctis straightening out his slightly crumpled shirt.

Their unspoken goodbyes hung heavy in the air.

“Shall we?” Noctis motioned towards the door.

Prompto swallowed, and gave a determined nod.

* * *

Seeing his room empty, leaving it the way he was introduced to it, made Prompto’s stomach twist. He had grown to love the soft luxury, had started to think of that space as his own. His phone- still a dead brick- sat bulkily in his pants pocket like a foreign burden. He had changed back into the clothes he showed up in, taking everything he had brought back with him.

He was leaving nothing behind. There would be no impression of himself left within these walls.

“Ready to go?”

He spared one last glance at the room, trying to sear it into his memory, before closing the door. He flashed Noctis a quick smile. “Let’s get it over with then.”

Hand-in-hand, they made their way slowly through the intricate hallways past the grand dining room where they would usually eat meals together, past the many libraries that Prompto would spend his hours in, past the winding staircases that led to the downstairs lobby…

It was thankfully empty of Grim Reapers. The large room looked even larger without the busy presence of crowds, the thick carpet muffling their footsteps. Prompto merely allowed himself to be led by Noctis, his face carefully blank. Only Noctis’ tight grip betrayed his sadness.

Soon enough, they came to a set of large double doors inlaid with gold engravings. Noctis paused, turning to face Prompto. This was it.

Prompto took a deep breath and tried to give Noctis a confident smile. He put his hands on the doors, feeling the shock of cold marble underneath his fingertips.

Warm arms encircled him from the back, pulling him against Noctis’ chest. Noctis had buried his face into Prompto’s hair, his breath hot against the nape of Prompto’s neck.

“Please be happy, Prompto.” Noctis whispered softly, pressing a searing kiss onto Prompto’s shoulder.

Without waiting for a reply, Noctis released Prompto from the hug and strode forward. The doors swung open at his touch.

Two rows of Grim Reapers saluted as Prompto stepped into the room, lining the way to a simple door frame.  Iris, Cor, Nyx, Crowe… They were all dressed in their finest black uniforms of shadowy robes, standing at solemn attention for Prompto. Ignis and Gladio stood near the front, next to the doorframe.

The short walk felt like a lifetime. Prompto shared glaces with the Grim Reapers as he passed, and he was pretty sure Nyx winked back, but everyone kept their faces tight and grim. Only Prompto and Noctis’ footsteps echoed off the black marble floor, piercing the somber mood with each step.

As they drew closer, Prompto realized that the doorframe was actually made of fine silvery material, carved with human figures reaching upwards in gentle motions. It seemed relatively plain compared to the grander architecture of the rest of the Citadel.

Prompto stopped in front of the frame, noting how the empty space within the frame began to hum slightly as he came close. He turned around, raking his eyes over all the Grim Reapers- his friends- in the room to send him off.

“I guess this is good-bye,” he said, trying to keep the waver out of this voice. “Thanks for everything, guys.”

Ignis stepped forward with a small smile. “It was a blessing to have you around, Prompto.”

Gladio slapped a heavy hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “We’ll see you soon, squirt.”

Noctis gave Prompto’s hands a quick squeeze. “We’ll never forget you.”

Prompto bowed deeply to the room before putting on his biggest smile.

“I’ll never forget you guys,” he said sincerely, and walked through the doorframe, swallowed by nothingness.

* * *

Prompto woke up with a heaving gasp, fighting for air. His limbs got tangled in the stark white hospital sheets, and he found himself yelling in blind panic. Pain squeezed his chest as he tried to make sense of the world that spun around him in flashes of white light.

He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar, sterile white room and found himself in a hospital bed. _What-?_

He was walking Pryna one minute, and in a hospital bed with pain shooting through every part of his body the next. It wasn’t difficult to piece together that he must have gotten into a car accident… Instantly, his thoughts raced to Pryna and Luna. Was Pryna hurt? Was she safe? Would Luna be worried?

He looked around for his phone and found it wedged underneath his hip, screen dark. He hoped that it still worked, he couldn’t really afford to buy a new phone. Odd that the nurses didn’t put it aside, but perhaps they missed it.

Prompto squeezed his hands and moved his toes the way he had seen on television. So far, everything seemed fine. He tried to dismiss the deep aching sense of sorrow and the tears that leaked involuntarily.  _ Trauma _ , he told himself,  _ from the crash. _

He closed his eyes and cried deeply into the pillow, the grief seeping out of him with each sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis had to go to every single hospital near where Prompto was hit and peek into every individual ward himself to see if Prompto was being held there, because receptionists absolutely forget about him the moment he asks after Prompto. It's really difficult to get things done in the Above. Poor Iggy. I’m so sorry I always give you the tedious jobs. :( Gladio helped too, naturally.


	9. Chasing Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Prompto wanted to do was take nice pictures and get over his trauma. Everyone else seemed to make a big deal out of it.

Prompto Argentum sped down the streets of Insomnia at a break-neck run. He had to forgo his spiced mocha latte today, even though he had been looking forward to it all week, because he spent too much time styling his hair.

He stumbled into the art gallery rather dishevelled, ignoring the raised eyebrows from ladies dressed in fancy gowns, and instead scanned the room for Luna’s distinctive shade of blonde hair. He finally spotted her next to the main display, speaking to a man with silvery hair he didn’t recognize. She was wearing a floor-length white gown that made her look like a goddess. She looked beautiful.

“Hey, Lulu,” Prompto walked up to her breathlessly. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Oh, the man of the hour!” Luna giggled, as she exchanged air kisses with him. “You artist types are always the same. Come, this is Dino Ghiranze, from Meteor Publishing. He’s been asking to speak with you about the show.”

Prompto exchanged handshakes with Dino; firm and strong, just like the way he practiced. He knew of Dino and how unsavoury his articles could be. Of all the people Luna could be talking to… of all the days for him to be _late_. He had to make a good first impression.

He excused himself and Luna with pleasantries and apologies, pulling her aside and out of earshot.

“Luna, I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t be a baby, Prompto. Were you up all night due to nerves? Or were you spending too much time on your hair?”

Prompto flushed and unconsciously touched his hair. It was still perfect. “Both. Luna, I just want to say thank you so much for this opportunity. I can’t believe it.”

Luna smiled, one of her dazzlingly disarming ones. "Am I not the most gracious of friends? Come now Prompto… It’s time to get ready for your closeup. Are you ready?”

Prompto smoothed out his dress shirt, an expensive dark grey silk with black chocobo prints. He took a deep breath and put on his most pleasant smile.

* * *

> **METEOR PUBLISHING**
> 
> _Exclusive: Debut Solo Show “Death Is Eternal” by Lucian Photographer Stuns With Rare Blooms And Rarer Talent_
> 
> By Dino Ghiranze
> 
> Despite the sensational title of his debut solo show, Prompto Argentum is a surprisingly soft-spoken photographer with a sunny, positive disposition.
> 
> Speaking in an exclusive interview, he confesses that the show of surrealist photographs are personal to him, taken during the time he was struggling to come to terms with his own mortality.
> 
> “I’ve always had a strong relationship with life and death, so this show was my way to trying to figure it out.”
> 
> _-Prompto Argentum to Meteor_
> 
> Five years ago, Prompto survived an accident that left him in a coma for 15 weeks, which he cites as a big source of inspiration for this series of photos that capture the cycle of life and death.
> 
> The main feature piece is a larger-than-life sized image of the rotation of the stars in juxtaposition with a field of glowing blue sylleblossoms in full bloom titled _The Night Sky (With You)_ , which was taken in a remote corner of Tenebrae. 
> 
> Prompto reveals that each image in the series takes him around four to six weeks to complete. _The Night Sky (With You)_ took him a whopping eight months.
> 
> “It wasn’t just figuring out the technique [for _The Night Sky_ ], but also finding the right space for the shot and the right flowers. I may have broken more than a few trespassing rules, actually, but I am extremely pleased with the end result.”
> 
> _-Prompto Argentum to Meteor_
> 
> Other works feature fantastical plants in black-and-white, immortalized in its birth, bloom, and eventual death. He has travelled extensively to find rare blooms to feature in his work, including the irises of Leide and gladiolus of Cleigne.
> 
> In fact, fans have started self-guided tours to retrace the photographers’ steps and visit the same spots, lending to a small increase in local tourism.
> 
> Speaking upon his theme of choice, Prompto acknowledges that he feared the overall theme of death may have been too depressing for a debut show, but insisted that it was not meant to be seen as such.
> 
> “It’s more like a reminder to live your life to the fullest in the time you have. In the grand scheme of things, life is fleeting- death is eternal.”
> 
> _\- Prompto Argentum to Meteor_
> 
> _Death Is Eternal_ is now available for public viewing at the Fleuret Gallery on Second Street, Insomnia East, until Founder’s Day.

* * *

There was something about the moment before a storm rolled in, when the sky swirled in anticipation, washing out the usual blue with a tired grey. It was strangely comforting, like the hazy memory of finding shelter during the downpour.

Prompto picked up his pace, stepping neatly into Aranea’s coffeeshop just before the first fat drops of rain hit the sidewalk.

Biggs and Wedge gave him a small wave from behind the counter, which he returned with enthusiasm.

“Been wondering when you would show up, blondie.”

Prompto flashed Aranea a big smile and drew her in for a hug. “I’ve missed you, Nea!”

“Yeah?” she grinned back. “Missed you too, shortcake. Have a coffee and cake, on the house.”

“You’re the best.” Prompto said gratefully, shrugging out of his light jacket. The weather was starting to turn cold, but some days proved balmy enough for just an additional layer.

Aranea spent a few more minutes at the counter chatting before walking over with a tray of lattes and a thick slice of cake.

“I’ve looked into the organisation for you,” she began, not one for small talk. “They’re surprisingly receptive to have you on board, despite your lack of experience.”

“Must be the glowing recommendation I have from Commodore Aranea Highwind, right?” Prompto teased, which earned him a friendly, but rather painful, punch on the shoulder.

Aranea huffed. “If you must know, I didn’t even have to throw my weight around. I merely suggested that you could take care of yourself.”

Prompto opened his mouth to reply, but his entire body prickled with the jingle of the door opening, announcing a new customer. A man in a neat black suit had walked in, just in the field of Prompto’s vision, unwittingly drawing the blonde’s full attention to rest on the back of a head of black hair. Something stirred deep in Prompto’s chest, twisting, waiting for the man to turn around-

He shifted just enough to show his profile to Prompto, and the blonde’s heart sighed in the ghost of its loss. It wasn’t _him_.

Her features softened. “Are you _sure_ you can take care of yourself?”

Wrenching his eyes away from the black-haired stranger, Prompto chewed on his lips thoughtfully before replying. “I’ll do my best. After all, why not try?”

* * *

> **THE GRALEA TIMES**
> 
> _Refugee Children Now Under Government Protection After Viral Photograph Draws Nationwide Criticism And Support_
> 
> By Quentin Izunia
> 
> A haunting image of a child at a refugee camp in the outskirts of Succarpe has taken social media by storm, drawing outrage and shock at the conditions of the camps and the treatment of its refugees and backlash against the current government for inaction.
> 
> While originally only supported by donations and help from charity organizations, all refugee camps will now receive direct funding from the Niflheim government after strict checks; and if found viable, help will include food aid, scholarships, and upskilling programmes to place the refugees back into the urban centers of Niflheim.
> 
> However, criticism from local citizens and government officials noted that the image was an attempt to slander the good name of Niflheim as it was taken by a renowned Lucian photographer, Prompto Argentum, who shared it online with description of the refugee camps and publicly noted the inaction taken by authorities. Said authorities have responded to investigate whether Argentum’s actions were politically-motivated.
> 
> Charity organizations have since reported an unprecedented wave of aid and donations to their cause. The Helping Hands charity group cites the publicity surrounding the photo as the biggest drivers to their website.
> 
> Argentum, and the international organization he is attached to, Reporters Without Borders, could not be reached for comment, although a spokesperson notes that the Niflheim government’s threat of an investigation treads dangerously close to media censorship.

* * *

Prompto surveyed the restaurant’s interior with great interest. It was one of the newest restaurants to pop-up in Insomnia, glittering and magnificent, so of course he had made a reservation as soon as he could.

“Hey, pumpkin!”

He grinned and greeted Cindy with a hug. She was wearing a gold dress that sparkled with every moment, drawing admiring eyes from all over the room.

“I should stop coming out for dinner with you, my closet is full of clothes that I will only wear once.” she joked, pulling discreetly at her dress.

Prompto chuckled. “It’s to make up for all those dinners we’ve missed! Besides, that only means I have to treat you to more fancy places.”

Cindy wagged a finger in his face. “Nuh-uh! I’m choosing the place next! And you best believe there wouldn’t be a dress code to walk in through the door!”

They managed to keep a straight face before dissolving into a fit of quiet giggles, drawing a displeased look from the waiter who had arrived at the table to take their order.

“So,” Cindy prompted, after the waiter had left.

“So.” Prompto swirled the wine in his glass absently, eyes trailing across the crowd. His heart skipped at the sight of a man with soft black hair, but countless disappointments have left him uninterested and unwilling to try to see if they were recognizable.

“Are you still having those dreams?”

Trust Cindy to get straight to the point. The girl didn’t beat around the bush. Silently, Prompto nodded.

Cindy’s eyes flashed sympathy. “Oh honey,” she said, and reached across the table to hold his hand.

The dreams haunted him. Have been haunting him, all these years. Prompto was hesitant to call them dreams- they felt tangible and real; like a fantasy in his head waiting for him to step into, if only he could open his eyes and reach out his hand. The dreams make this- his life- feel _un_ real, as if Cindy is a figment of his imagination, or that his hands will phase though the solid wood table like smoke.

The dreams are always the same.

Prompto can see it in his mind’s eye, clear as day. A man with hair the colour of the night sky, sitting at the end of a pier, in a field of golden grass, with the sky a pulsing milk-gray.

Prompto never sees his face. Everytime he tries, he lurches out of that world, disoriented, lost, forgetting for a terrifying minute that it’s only just a dream.

He rubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his hand. “I’ve tried sleeping pills, doctors, therapists… Most of the time, they make it worse. I just wish I _understood_.”

Cindy stroked his wrist gently. “Sometimes you don’t need to understand everything.”

“It feels important.” Prompto whispered.

“It is,” Cindy agreed. “But you don’t have to understand everything important in your life, right? It’s okay to just let it _be_ important.”

She held his wrist until the waiter came up with their dinner, announcing a grilled barramundi for Prompto and a rare garula steak for Cindy. They parted, complimented the food, and Prompto locked the man on the pier into the back of his mind.

* * *

> **THE INSOMNIA JOURNAL**
> 
> _Argentum Donates Fifth Photography Installation Totalling 5 Million Gil To Lucian Orphans_
> 
> by Marlene Wallace
> 
> Award-winning photographer Prompto Argentum has shocked the art world by donating his entire winnings and profit from his fifth photography installation to the Helping Hands charity house.
> 
> Just recently, he was awarded the prestigious Caelum Award in recognition of his contribution to the photography industry and the rise in popularity of surrealist photography using the “Night Sky effect”, a nod to his debut piece that prominently featured his technique of capturing elaborate surrealism.
> 
> The Caelum Award comes with a cash prize of 1 million gil, which Argentum has donated to charity.
> 
> Now, all proceeds from his fifth ever installation at the Insomnia Museum of Contemporary Art, titled _Moving Time_ , will be donated to charity as well. Tickets for the opening weekend have sold out, and rumor has it that feature pieces like the widely praised _A Piece Of Sunday_ and _Calm Nights_ have been snapped by private art collectors for close to 3 million gil.
> 
> “Mr. Argentum has always been a regular donor to Helping Hands. He has held many photography workshops for the orphans at Leaf House over the years, and has even taken some of the older children under his wing as their mentor.
> 
> However, we would have never expected such a generous donation from him, which will be enough to cover expenses and school fees for at least 250 children for the next 3 years!”
> 
> _-Folia Green, director of Helping Hands to TIJ  
>  _
> 
> _Moving Time_ will join a selection of other pieces to be displayed in Altissia later this year for the biannual Lucis Arts Expo, featuring the best of art across Lucis.

* * *

_It’s time to retire,_ Prompto found himself thinking one day, as the sun hung high in the sky. It was a Saturday, and he was sitting at the steps of the Leaf House as the children ran around the compound taking pictures on small disposable cameras.

The wind picked up, scattering the dried leaves across the yard as the children shouted in mirth, bringing with it the cool scent of autumn.

His own camera sat idly next to him. He carried it with him out of habit, the edges worn down to fit his palms perfectly, but the last photograph he took was two days ago, of the blinding sun setting over the city in a wash of sorrow.

There was nothing left that called to him. Nothing that drew the itch in his chest, the urge in his finger. Nothing that he wanted to immortalize with the click of a shutter.

He’s immortalized them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm SO excited for this chapter!!!! Y'alls have NO IDEA how long I've nursed this idea (T.T) This is probably my favourite chapter of all.
> 
> That being said, we are ONE chapter away from The End aaaaaaaa I'm rolling on the floor
> 
> THANK YOU so much to everyone who has left kudos, commented, and spent your time reading this!!! Your support keeps me writing!!
> 
> PS. WE HIT 100 KUDOS ON THIS FIC (((((CRYING)))))) THANK YOU EVERYONE I'm so honoured!!!!!


	10. With Dusk Comes The Endless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally meets Noctis again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is dedicated to all of you:
> 
> the ones who read silently  
> the ones who left kudos  
> the ones who wrote comments
> 
> Without the support of this fandom, this fic wouldn't exist. <3 Thank you.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

Prompto knew this voice. He remembered it deep in his bones, recognized the cadence, the light layer of mirth, the gentle tone.

He didn’t dare to look. It was the man from his dreams, the one at the end of the pier, the one who never turns around. How many hours had he spent in that dreamscape, watching the grass, the water, the dark hair swaying in the wind? How many nights ended when he reached forward, desperate for a touch, and lurched back in his bed, cold with sweat?

“Prompto.”

He couldn’t help it. He whipped around, scared-  _ terrified- _ that he will lurch out of whatever this is, and he will wake up in bed again with that voice echoing in his ears.

He locked eyes with him: those piercing blue eyes, framed by long dark hair; that mouth, twisting into a smile-

“Miss me?”

He remembered everything then, every memory that had left him coming back to fill in the gaps, settling snugly into his brain as if they never left. The cold wind on a rooftop so very long ago, the tinkle of blue light, the breeze on his skin from running through the field of golden flowers, the imposing black tower rising towards the grey sky, the soft silk sheets between his fingers, the lightest of kisses on his cheeks-

Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. “ _ Noctis. _ ”

* * *

They walked in silence away from the crowd, Noctis holding Prompto’s hand firmly, Prompto staring their linked fingers in disbelief.  The pair made their way to a nearby public park, seating themselves on an empty bench by the lake.

“Guess I’m dead for good, huh.” Prompto sighed, breaking the silence, a million emotions swimming around his chest.

Noctis brushed his fingers lightly across Prompto’s cheek by way of confirmation. “The irony isn’t lost on me.”

“What can I say?” Prompto chuckled, “Cars are dangerous.”

“They are indeed. And once again you throw yourself right into them.”

Prompto bit his lip. “Denzel hadn’t finished crossing the road- and I saw that car coming so fast- I knew he wouldn’t be able to make it-”

Noctis hummed gently, placing a hand on Prompto’s to quell the shaking. “So,” he said after a pause, “Tell me everything.”

* * *

Prompto wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting on the park bench, but by the time he finished his life story, the moon was high in the sky.

“At this time, I’d usually be at the Leaf House preparing the kids’ lunchboxes for tomorrow.” he said absently. “I wonder if they’ll still get their chocolate cheesecake for dessert. I brought it over in the morning. I hope Denzel is okay.”

He had moved closer to Noctis the whole time, until he was half-sitting on Noctis’ lap, head resting on his shoulder. Noctis was gently combing through Prompto’s hair as he listened attentively.

“They’ll be okay,” Noctis said confidently. “It’ll take time, but they will be fine.”

Prompto smiled sadly. It was bittersweet to think of the kids he had spent so much time with growing up without him. He always imagined that he would be there, cheering at their graduation, coaching them through their first interview, spending Wintermas together… The orphanage was just supposed to be a charity he was helping, but Prompto often wondered if he was helping the orphans or if the orphans helped  _ him _ .

“Well,” he swung his legs off of Noctis and stretched- no longer quite needed, but habits were hard to break. “I’m ready now.”

Noctis nodded. “Sure,” he said, but didn’t move from his seat.

“Noct? Aren’t we going somewhere? Like, you’re the only one who knows how this works, remember? Do I have to get my soul weighed or something?”

“Do you remember how souls return to the lifestream?”

“Yeah- about that, I was wondering if we could stop by your place so I could maybe see everyone again for a bit-”

“The thing is,” Noctis cut him off with a wry grin, “Prompto, you have a choice.”

“Now that I actually remember everyone again, I want to see them one last time before I like, go away for good- wait, what?” Prompto frowned. “What are you saying?”

Noctis waved his hand vaguely. “Prompto, you’ve done so much for the people here. You might not have realized it, but your efforts and dedication have been recognized.”

“I mean yeah, a couple of newspaper interviews here and there… I’ve got a hall in the Insomnia Museum named after me, which is pretty flattering, really, but-”

“You’ve been recognized in the  _ Below _ .” Noctis said, leaning forward with an excited smile.

“I’ve been recognized in the Below?” Prompto repeated slowly. “I’ve been- wait. Does that mean-?” Understanding sparked in his eyes as it finally dawned on him.

“Yeah. It means you can be a Grim Reaper.”

Prompto sat back down promptly on the bench, covering his face with his hands.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked in alarm. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, not when he remembered the way Prompto had begged to stay in the Below. It made his chest squeeze painfully. Did Prompto no longer feel the same way? Ignis had cautioned that human emotions were significantly more fickle- after all, their time was limited- but he had so much faith in Prompto-

He thought that some part of Prompto remembered him. Was he delusional in thinking that Prompto’s photographs were a message? That perhaps he remembered some part of the Below, with its grey skies and glowing flowers, and that he remembered  _ Noctis _ ? Was he wrong?

Prompto was still burying his face into his palms, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

“I mean- you don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Noctis backtracked hastily. “It’s an option! You don’t really have to!”

None of his idle imaginings of their reunion had prepared him for a silent crying Prompto. Usually, they involved a lot of tearful kisses.

“No!” Prompto jerked up, face wet with tears. He rubbed them away with his sleeve hurriedly. “No, Noct- I just- I have a lot of feelings right now, I’m sorry-”

Gingerly, Noctis patted Prompto’s back. “Take your time, Prompto. We’ve got plenty of it now.”

At least Prompto was in the mood to give a teary laugh.

* * *

They sat in relative silence. Noctis watched the moon and its illumination that chased the shadows into their dark corners. So very different from the below.

“When I got my memories back,” Prompto began in a small voice, “I remembered you, and everyone else, and it finally made sense. And I was so ridiculously happy to see you again. It was like a puzzle piece sliding into place. For decades, I’ve been searching for you- I just never knew what I was looking for.”

Warmth burst forth in Noctis’ chest. Prompto did remember a little bit of him! Yet Prompto’s somber tone and drawn expression didn’t match the joy Noctis felt.

“But I also remembered everything else. I promised to remember everyone, and I didn’t. I couldn’t become a Grim Reaper. How sad you looked, at the very end.”

Prompto held Noctis’ gaze. “I thought this would be goodbye again. That fate would bring us together and force us apart once more, because that’s just how my life works.”

Noctis let out the breath he was holding and scooped Prompto into a firm hug. “No, Prompto,” he assured the blonde, breathing in the sunshine scent of him, “Not this time.”

Prompto returned the hug, giving Noctis a quick squeeze. “Can I really become a Grim Reaper and stay with you? Forever?”

Noctis placed a kiss on Prompto’s forehead and wiped the last of his tears away. “If you want to, Prom. After all, if you become a Grim Reaper, we’ll be kind of immortal, so forever really means forever.”

Prompto laughed for real this time, a tinkling sound that made Noctis’ fingers tingle with giddiness.

“Yeah.” Prompto murmured as he leaned forward to press their lips together. “I’d love that. Forever with you.”

* * *

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END AAAAAAAAAAA ((SCREAMING))
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who have taken the time to read all this and leave kudos and write awesome comments, I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!!
> 
> Well, we're at the very end. :) The boys are finally together again and I'm so happy!!!
> 
> This is my first actual completed longfic and I'm pretty darn proud of myself but I seriously would not have been able to do it without YOU GUYS!! <3
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH!!! <3 Thank you for humouring me and this self-indulgent fic hahaha.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I was told unequivocally that I should definitely post this first, even if it's a work-in-progress, so here we go. I have 4 completed chapters and I should (hopefully) be posting once a week. Frankly I didn't expect this story to get so huge, but here we are. At this point, it might actually be around 10ish chapters long, but not to worry- I definitely have an idea of where this story is going.
> 
> Please consider subscribing and coming along for the ride on this Grim Reaper AU no one asked for! c:
> 
> PS. If Noctis comes off as a little bit of an ass... he's a literal immortal god of death and he just wants to do his job ok... I promise he gets nicer in the later chapters.


End file.
